Invincible
by ed1992
Summary: Slowly Team 7 broke. Now, the two who were left behind are breaking. It changed him, the copycat Nin. He won’t even call himself a ninja anymore, he had failed. Can the persisting Naruto bring him back to his old self and reunite what’s left of team 7?
1. Chapter 1: Breaking

_**A/N Okay, first uploaded fic. The first chapter is short, but the next is longer.**_

_**Sorry for any Naruto mistakes I make.**_

**No pairings as of yet, but things may change.**

**Discalmer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, those fabulous rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

_Chapter One: Breaking_

"Sakura, you walk away from me again and you walk away from team 7 for good." This actually made the rebellious teen stop. Her head bent, looking down to her knees, her pink hair fell forward, she looked truly defeated.

"Hmph." Was the only noise the Nin made. She started walking again. Her feet dragged along the dirt path.

"I miss him to Sakura." It was the Jounin's last attempt to make his student stay. "Sakura." His voice trailed off. But she did not stop walking. She left him standing there alone in the clearing, their old meeting place.

Naruto will beg him to bring her back, but he wouldn't. He couldn't. No matter how much Naruto screamed, punched and kicked, there was no hope of her coming back. She had left for good, and Naruto would hate him for it.

"Sensei?" It was Naruto. After hours and hours Kakashi still stood there, immobile. "Sensei, where's Sakura?"

"..." Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't tell his last student that another member of team 7 had left.

"Sensei, where is she?" Naruto's voice rose, but maybe that was just the panic slipping through.

"Naruto." Kakashi turned to his only student. Just looking at him made his heart sink. His hair, if possible, was even dirty and messier than it used to be. His eyes didn't shine anymore. They just looked dead. He looked dead.

"Naruto." It was all the once strong Jounin could manage. He broke down. He collapsed to the ground, tears falling over his mask. He punched the ground. He kicked and he screamed. All while his dumbfounded student stood there watching.

Eventually he stopped. He had never let his emotions get the better of him in public before, and had preferred this to have never happened. But it did, and he couldn't control it. He had lost it.

"Kakashi, stand up." The copycat Nin looked up. A shadow covered his face. But he still saw who had come.

"Tsu...Tsunade?" The voice struggled with words, but his body obeyed the order.

"Kakashi." Her concerned eyes looked deep into his. Nothing else needed to be said they walked away together, with the blond haired lout following.

Tonight they would stay together. Kakashi was in too much of a dangerous mood to be left alone Naruto just didn't want to be alone. Tsunade would watch over them, maybe not just for tonight, but for however long it takes to bring Kakashi to his senses and bring Sakura home.

**A/N **There's the first chapter. Yes it is short, I thought about making it a prologue because of the jump in time to the next chapter, but this came out as number one.

Reviews would be nice, even flamers, they are rather amusing after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Senses

_**A/N There is a flashback in this chapter, written in italics. I forgot to add that I don't have a beta, I tried to check for mistakes but there are always a few you miss. I have the chapter written our, but I just have to type it up, which may take a while with school piling on the homework.**_

_**So here it is, Chapter 2.**_

_Chapter Two: Senses_

The summer air ruffled the Jounin's silver hair. His chest rose and fell slowly, his hammock stretched between two trees swung ever so slightly by a certain blond ninja.

"Sensei." The blond whispered, wanting to wake him, but not wanting the consequences of waking him.

"Sensei." A little louder, this time, but still not response. Sneaking up to the Ninja's ear, he yelled.

"KAKASHI!"

The result was to be expected, just not wanted. Naruto was underneath Kakashi, his face pushed into the grass by a foot to the back of the head. It all happened too quickly for Naruto to fight back, not that he wanted to, but maybe he should have.

"Naruto," Kakashi breathed slowly, "How many times do I need to tell you to let sleeping Nin's lie?"

"But, but sensei, did you see how quick you moved, like you used to, like a proper ninja!"The excited blond muffled into the grass.

Kakashi loosened his hold on the boy. While Naruto had reverted back to his loud, younger self in the last few weeks, Kakashi's Ninja skills had to be seen to be believed, only because they were never seen, and never used.

The once proud Ninja, Kakashi had lost all motivation. He didn't train Naruto. He didn't do anything. He lazed around reading his book or sleeping in his hammock. Even the villagers looked down on Kakashi. He had lost two of Konoha's best genin, and didn't do anything to get them back.

On the other hand, Naruto had trained even harder, and was getting a good a name. Some people even began to like him, not that they would show it, of course. Tsunade was to thank. She took the boy under her. She trained him. Made him strong, respectable. But without his team and old sensei, he was ineffective in missions. But he was learning.

Kakashi released his hold on Naruto and turned his back to him, gazing into the woods. It was indeed the quickest he had moved in the last few months, but he didn't want to admit. Or wouldn't, he was too stubborn, too proud.

"Sensei did Tsuande-sama tell you what I learnt? A new jutsu, just like Sasuke-kun used. It real fire jutsu, not that it was exactly like his of course, but it I did sensei. I can show you if you like?" The smile on the young nin's face could not be more evident, but Kakashi didn't see it. Nor did he hear the younger Nin's excitement.

One more hand sign to make, inu, but Naruto could not make it. His face fell when he saw Kakashi. But Kakashi was not looking back. He was still staring off into the distance, his mind lost in thought. Naruto knew he would not listen. In the past few weeks, he would give up trying to get him to listen when it was evident he wouldn't.

After some delay, Naruto sulked off, his shoulders dropped and head down. Kakashi was left with just his memories. He hated it when all he could see were memories flashing through his eyes. He fell into an unconscious stupor, with images off Sasuke flooding his mind's eye.

_Sasuke was leaning against a tall tree near the bridge were they were meant to meet 40 minutes ago. Kakashi finally arrived, but to only one waiting student._

"_Late again sensei." The child muttered, but was ignored._

"_Where are Naruto and Sakura?" He was slightly concerned that they weren't there waiting, all it probably was was that Naruto had forced Sakura into one of his ridiculous pranks._

"_Haven't seen them all morning." Strange. It's not like Sakura to be late. Even Naruto had improved lately. Maybe Sasuke was in on it. Nah, impossible._

"_We going to start without them?" the stoic boy asked._

"_Why would do that?" Kakashi asked rather amusedly._

"_Because its obvious there not going to show up." His reply was quick, smart, as Sasuke was._

"_You sound very eager to start today Sasuke. Anything on your mind?"_

"_I just think we should be training, whether the dobe shows up or not. What is with this team today?" He mumbled that last bit, which Kakashi prentened not to hear._

"_What about Sakura?"_

_Silence. There was no reply. But Sasuke looked as though he wanted to say something, but held back. There was defiantly something on his mind, Kakashi decided._

"_Fight me!" Te young Nin said, actually showing the slightest bit of emotion in his voice._

"_No." Normally people would recognise that tone and not fight back, but it just wasn't Sasuke's day today._

"_Why not? I'm ready." The raven haired glare bore into Kakashi's eye, but he did not change his answer._

"_No Sasuke. You are not ready. You think you are. All of you are. But you're not. You go around thinking that your top students, that your invincible, but your not._

_There was no reply. Once again, there was just silence._

"What is it Naruto." The blond asked without looking at her visitor, sensing his Chakra. But she really wasn't in the mood for Naruto's antics right now.

"Tsunade-sama." He stopped. Even after all the months under Tsunade's training, he still could call her sensei, his sensei was still Kakashi. "I want to find Sakura." His voice was strong defiant, because he knew that he would, no matter what it took.

"Naruto, you know we have tried, but she doesn't want to be found." It killed her to even say that. There was no way she could tell him the truth. It was too painful, because the truth was, they gave up weeks ago, on suspicion of her death.

"Please Tsunade-sama. For Kashashi." It was a last hope.

"Naruto." She walked towards him, placing a hand of his shoulder. Her near tearful eyes looking into those large sapphire orbs. Who could say no to them? "If Kakashi wants to find her, he has to himself. But he isn't going to. He went against my own orders, my own mission to find her. He isn't in the right state of mind for it."

"Then when will he be in the right state of mind? You both keep on putting it off, like she isn't important anymore. But she is. She is still Haruno Sakura of the Hidden Leaf Village. It is our duty to find her." Tsunade thought. Since when did Naruto think like that? She stared at him, up and down and took in the changes that he had made since not only Sakura, but after Sasuke had left as well. He made matured, although he still was loud and played immature pranks, but he seemed older, wiser. He was even starting to get more respect from the villagers, showing that he was doing something right for them. But what had changed most was his approach to life. He was so much stronger now, and still had plans to take over her job of hokage, but his juvenile demeanour had grown into a more mature teen.

"Okay Naruto, I will think about it, and try and talk it over with Kakashi. I can't promise you anything, but I will get back to you soon."

"Thank you Tsunade-Sama." The boy screamed, running up and hugging the Hokage, a boyish smile on her face. A smile crossed her face. So maybe he wasn't as mature as she thought.

**A/N As always reviews are appreciated **


End file.
